


Don't Let The Light Go Out

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Gore, Candles, Forests, Gen, Horror, IM NOT GONNA SLEEP TONIGHT OR EVER HAHA, Implied/Referenced Animal Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Wicks Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Nathaniel was only there on a stupid dare. Now he was in the forest with ghosts following him...he couldn't let the lights go out.
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzburg & Alix Kubdul & Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Ivan Bruel & Rose Lavaint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Don't Let The Light Go Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts).



> WARNING: MAYJOR SPOILERS FOR THE HORROR GAME "WICKS" IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS THEN CLICK OFF and THERE IS GOING TO BE MAJOR GORE AND HORROR AND VIOLENCE UP AHEAD, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HEAD THE WARNINGS

Nathaniel's mom had warned him when she sent him off to summer camp. He wasn't allowed in the woods...no matter the situation. The woods had a history, and it wasn't a good one. 

What he had heard, was a religious family used to live there. The father went to war, and came home with a medal of honor-he was horribly disfigured. To make it worse his wife ended up having an affair and had twins, a girl and a boy. 

These twins were thought to be possessed by the devil, and so the husband hung himself in shame. The mother had died as well, yet she decided she wanted to take her kids with her. She started a fire, burning the house to the ground and killing not only herself but the twins as well. 

It was only rumors that he head heard from that moment on, everything else was easy to handle from the newspaper. 

Nath was filled in from the hike from his camp to the woods, some assholes daring (or in another way, forced) him to stay in there and survive until six am. They told him that before the woman ended up cheating, there were two older children. 

There was Ivan, who was big and religious-just like his mother. After him in the line of fire was Alix, athletic and skinny. Next Marinette and Marc, the twins from the affair. Marc was in a horrible accident that left him mangled and grotesque, so Mari made them both masks. She wore one with a comically large smile, and then Marc wore one with a comically large frown. 

The last child that the family ended up having was a young girl named Rose. Rose was born after the affair, obviously a way to try and save the parents marriage, one that was all in vain. 

After the fire, as an older boy spooked him with, the devil seemed to really have possessed the twins, as they were brought back to life in their original bodies, so they still looked like themselves. Marc was still wracked with his horrid injuries, as he was never allowed any time to heal from the first accident, and they both had horrible times trying to breath (as they had died from lack of oxygen). 

One by one they picked off their siblings-for reasons that were unknown. Ivan was taken and his throat was slashed with a whittling knife that Mari carried around. More of him was grossly carved out, bits of his skull were gone and left rotting brain. His body was hidden in the forest, and it is said that he wouldn't come after you unless you wake him up. 

Alix was buried alive. She now dug her way around the forest ground, waiting for when you would pause just long enough for her to bring her plan into motion. Her plan? To jump from the ground and drag you down with her, so you could become the same mutant she was. With being literally bones, little to no skin, and raggedy clothes that barely covered her, she looked the most insane and crazed out of all of them. 

Rose was the one who looked the most normal out of them all-even if she was dragged to a well and then locked there until she drowned. Except for her pale grey skin she was her adorable self, yet looks can be deceiving. She was easily influenced by her older twin's ways, before they died. She went to torturing animals, smashing a bunnies head in at one point...she still had not only it's blood on her clothes but it's skull as well. 

The stories were only stories...at least that's what Nathaniel was telling himself as he kept on pushing through the night. He had no idea what time it was, all he knew was that he was petrified. 

Littered all around the forest were different items he had found, like a stuffed rabbit or a running trophy. There was a bible and two masks...along with drawings of the ghosts that Nath had unfortunately had the pleasure of meeting. 

The redhead had taken these items and collected them...for reasons he wasn't sure. He brought them all to a small shack in the woods, placing them on the shelves that were already there to begin with. There were more items as well, like a bucket near the well and a rabbit's head. A leg brace and a cracked phone was there as well. 

Right now, however, he was still trying to pass time as he had seemed to have collected all of these random items. He was sure he was almost at six am, yet the sun wasn't up and ready to light Nathaniel's way. 

In the mean time he used candles. He was thrown into the forest with only a box of matches and one candle, and when that was to run out he was to run to find another that was littered around the forest floor, and if he didn't he was guaranteed dead. 

He shivered, the cold getting to chill his bones. All the boy wanted to do was to lay down and sleep for eons without danger, but that was out of the question. They would get him, kill him, bring him to their side. 

Nathaniel wasn't ready for death. He had so much he still wanted to accomplish, like make a comic book, get his drawings famous, be well known in the artist community, small things like that. Those goals were what kept him going, the hope of being able to achieve them, and if he were to stop now then he wouldn't be able to do so. 

And he wouldn't be able to see his family again. He had his mother-who would kill him herself if she found out what he was doing-and his sister. He loved them both to pieces, and if he was to die he would never see them again. 

Nathaniel was so caught up in his head about his family, that he didn't realize how his candle had burned out. And that he was only walking through darkness, the leaves crunching under his feet giving away his location. It was only when a little girl's laugh and the noise of someone wheezing and hacking drew him out of his daze. 

The candle burned out. He had no light. _He let the light go out._

Suddenly realizing how dire the situation was, the teen burst out into a run, hoping that he would be able to outrun all of the ghosts following him. It was hard, racing through the dark. This was his first time in these certain woods, and as the ghosts were the more experienced they had the upper hand.

Nath was barely able to make it out with the skin of his teeth, and that was only because an old and rusted school bus saved him. He rushed inside the doors, stumbling for a candle that was resting nicely on one of the decaying seats. 

He wished to be able to let out a sigh of relief, to relax, but he was never able to in these woods. The ghosts circled around outside, Ivan holding Rose at his hip as Alix crawled around above ground. Marc and Mari simply stood in place, staring inside the bus and right into Nathaniel's soul. 

The teen shuddered and kept the candle close to his chest, not wanting it to get blown out by any wind or some sort of other natural or unnatural force. This was the most horrific event that had ever happened in his life, and he was going to have nightmare after nightmare for the rest of his life.

Nathaniel took this time on the bus, the ghosts seeming to leave one by one when they found that he wasn't going to move on soon, to explore the abandoned vehicle. It was run down and beaten, the seats were decaying and rust was multiplying like bunnies, weeds and vines and plants already starting to climb the side of the bus. 

Nathaniel realized that there was something about the bus that made it different then the ones he had seen at school, he figured it out when he turned around while exploring, finding the name "Ivan" scratched into a seat. It was hard and some letters were backward, but Ivan nonetheless. 

The rest of the names were there was well, Marinette was shortened to Mari, to match the number of characters as Marc's. Alix and Rose...every name of each ghost was there. For a half a second Nath thought he had seen them all, until the last one was spotted right near the door. 

It caused Nathaniel to scream inside of his mind, not ready to open his mouth and give a reason for the ghosts to climb onto the bus and catch him. 

The name was Nathaniel. Unless there was a ghost he didn't know or meet named after him, then someone etched his name into the seat. But he wasn't dead! The names in the seats were the names of the dead children, and nobody had killed him! 

Nath stumbled out of the bus, by accident more then anything, and whipped around to see the rotting bodies of the ghosts. They were all standing in a line, staring at him with welcome and detest at the same time. Nathaniel gulped, his worst fears looking like they finally came true. 

He dropped the candle, for the first time that night not caring if it was in his hands or not. The wax fell to the ground and sputtered-yet did not go out, illuminating him in all of his glory. 

Nathaniel was dead. He had no idea when or why or even who did so, but he could guess. Nath gulped, staring at his hands that he never knew turned into a sickly shade of grey, bits of his flesh picked off as if he had been a meal for a crow to pick at. 

His neck could have been slit, like Ivan's. He could have been stuffed in the well like Rose, or burned in a fire like Mari and Marc. It was likely he was shoved in the ground, left to decay in the ground and be chewed by maggots and bugs. Time really was an illusion in the forest.

There were so many possibilities that made his mind race, the redhead-did he even have hair anymore?-took a deep breath...that he couldn't take as his lungs didn't work. He wanted to cry, to shout, to demand the ghosts to tell him more, but he couldn't as they all began to walk away and to their normal posts. 

Suddenly, rustling filled the chilled air and the boy slowly turned around. Across the way the bushes moved, something he could only slightly see in the dark night...when did it become night time again? And why did he even care...he was dead now. 

Two boys popped in through the bushes, the same two that dragged Nathaniel there in the first place. He felt resentment build inside of him. He wanted them dead! Dead because they were the ones to drag him there in the first place! They were the ones that caused his fate! 

The two warned a boy the same age as Nathaniel, maybe a little older, but he had dark black hair with blue tips. He was shaking, reaching for a match and lighting a candle that was right near him, examining the woods for anything suspicious. 

_Well,_ he thought, moving behind a tree. _If I can't kill the one's who hurt me,_ Nathaniel reached over to grab the candle he once used. He scampered over and threw it beside the boy, watching him flinch in glee. 

_Then I can always take it out on this boy..._ the one in question lit the other candle, Nath grinning with teeth that were chipped and incomplete. _And make it a little fun in the process._

Nath traveled to the shed that held all of the items he had brought there. Taking a bunny skull into his hands, the boy placed not only that, but all of the items down on the ground back where he found them. 

He would let the boy find them, take them to the shed, lighting candles as he went. He was going the exact way that Nath had, meaning he was most likely going to face the same fate. 

_Good,_ Nathaniel thought from where he was posted next to a tree. _He can learn how it feels to have your dreams crushed by death..._

He just had to make the light go out. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing and reasearching this at 1 am: tHiS iS fInE-


End file.
